The Last One, Part 2
"The Last One" is the two-part series finale of Friends, which aired on May 6, 2004. It serves as the seventeenth and eighteenth episodes of season ten; Part One and Part Two ran as one episode. 52.5 million viewers tuned in for the finale when it was originally broadcast. It was written by series creators David Crane and Marta Kauffman, and directed by executive producer Kevin S. Bright. Plot After calling Monica to verify their information, Ross and Phoebe race to the right airport. Afraid they are not going to make it in time to catch Rachel (who is actually on the plane), Phoebe calls Rachel, telling her there's something wrong with the plane's "left phalange". The guy sitting next to Rachel freaks out and alarms the rest of the passengers, making everyone get off. This diversion is perfect for Chandler, who catches Rachel just before she takes off again (also thanks to Phoebe's screaming, which makes Rachel turn around at the gates). Ross confesses his love for Rachel and how he wants to be with her, but it's too much for Rachel to take at the moment and she leaves him without a reply. Meanwhile, Chick Jr. and Duck Jr are stuck inside the foosball table, which Joey and Chandler don't want to break. Breaking it apart is a piece of cake for Rachel, and she busts the table open. Joey and Chandler try to hide the awkward moment they have together as best friends, but they can't hold it and hug. Ross doesn't meet the others at Rachel's apartment because he is too sad about how he left things with Monica. He goes home and checks his messages, and finds a message from Rachel. She admits repeatedly she loves him too, and by saying it over and over she realizes she wants to get off the plane. The message is cut in the middle of an argument between Rachel and an air-stewardess. Ross tries to hear the rest of the message, asking himself "Did she get off the plane?". The door opens and he hears "I got off the plane." He turns and finds Rachel at the door. They kiss, and both state how this is going to be "it", and Ross rectifies with "Unless we're on a break"; despite this, they get back together. At the apartment, which is completely empty now, the guys cherish their last moments together. It's too much for the friends to handle, and they all look tearful. Rachel and Chandler have some time before they go to their new house, and the friends decide to go for a last cup of coffee. Chandler tries to break off the tension by asking "Where?", this being the last line of the show. They walk out of Rachel's apartment, it shows a little of the apartment, then ends on the door. Cast and Crew Main cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green-Bing Courteney Cox - Monica Geller-Tribbiani Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt Le Blanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia *In Jewish traditions you don't name the child after a family member unless they're dead. Monica is Jewish, but names her son after her father, Jack. *The song playing when Chandler and Rachel have their final on-screen kiss is the same song that played when they had their first kiss in The One Where Ross Finds Out. It also played at the beginning of The One With The Morning After. *Courteney was pregnant during this episode and hid her pregnancy bump with loose clothing and props throughout the episode. *In this episode it is stated that all six members of the group have lived in Rachel's apartment, when all of them have lived in Joey's apartment, also. It is also stated that Ross lived in Rachel's apartment one summer during college before the series began when their grandmother, the original tenant, lived there. *The song playing when Rachel first boards the plane is Yellow Ledbetter by Pearl Jam. The song playing at the end of the episode when the camera pans across the empty apartment is Embryonic Journey by Jefferson Airplane. *The scene where Ross is stopped by the man asking for a boarding pass is nearly identical to the scene from season 1 where Rachel tries to stop Ross from getting on his flight to China (the interaction between Ross/Rachel and the employee use almost the same exact lines, with minor differences.) *This is one of the rare episodes without any major recurring characters, as Gunther, and Erica only appeared in part 1. *After Chandler and Rachel have their last on-screen kiss and Ross makes a remark about the we were on a break running gag his hands were on Rachel's shoulder, but when the camera came back to him,his hands were on her waist *On the plane, when Rachel says,"She's almost never right," (about Phoebe) you can see the guy's hand is on the armrest. Then a split second later, his hand is about half a feet off the armrest while saying "But she is sometimes." *When the friends put down their keys, the keys' positions change when the camera pans the apartment. *This is the last appearance of Rachel Green-Bing, Monica Geller-Tribbiani, Phoebe Buffay, Chandler Bing, and Ross Geller. Joey Tribbiani appears in the spin off Joey . *In the last scene, two minutes before the end, it is obvious that the babies are dolls. *In The One with The Blind Dates Joey and Phoebe say that Rachel and Chandler agreed to name their children after them. Yet, they name the children Leonard and Erica. Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10